


Over the Moon

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: It's a beautiful night to meet a new friend!
Relationships: Onion | Allister & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi’s Gangar | Ash Ketchum’s Gengar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Over the Moon

“Whoa, have you  _ seen _ that Gigantamax Gengar?” Ash exclaimed. Pikachu hopped up and down on Ash’s shoulder, stars in his eyes. “They may have lost, but  _ Arceus _ , that was amazing!” Ash’s shadow grumbled in agreement. 

The crowds cheered as Allister returned his Gengar, standing up to leave. Ash bounded towards Allister, narrowing his eyes when reporters from the sidelines swarmed around the gym leader. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance. 

The roaring of the crowd echoed within their ears. The familiar smell of dust and the feeling of ice swirled around them. Pikachu sharply chirped, patting Ash’s cheek.

Scanning the crowd, Ash furrowed his eyebrows, shielding his eyes from the bright indoor lights. That was Allister’s last battle of the day, shouldn’t he be able to relax? Ash bit his lip. He stared at his shadow, nodding.

Allister, trapped within the net of people, took a step backward. The questions he was asked blurred together, churning around him like a thunderstorm. Allister let out a squeak when a reporter shoved a microphone directly at his face. His Gengar would normally have distracted the reporters long enough for him to escape, but… Allister’s hand gravitated towards Gengar’s pokeball. Gengar...

His lone hair spike flickered. 

Ash’s Gengar popped out of the shadows, floating down in front of Allister like a piece of paper and making funny faces at the reporters. Cackling when the reporters nearly dropped their cameras, Gengar gestured for Ash to come over. Allister stared at Gengar, purple eyes shining through his mask.

Ash held Pikachu in his arms and squeezed through the crowd. Allister dipped his head down, fidgeting with the edge of his sleeves as Ash yelled, “Leave him alone, alright? Can’t you see you’re making him anxious?” Ash stepped in front of Allister. Gengar also dangerously grinned at the reporters. “You’ve all asked  _ enough _ questions.”

Allister’s hair spike pointed to Gengar as they twirled around him with a wide grin. Allister peeked over at Ash, hiding behind him. 

The reporters all stared at Ash. “...Who are you?” one of them asked. They all cautiously stared at Gengar as they tried to entertain Allister with wide grins.

Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder with a small growl. “I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!”

The crowd murmured to themselves, “Isn’t he the newest champion? He’s so young!” Allister perked up, rocking back and forth. “What’s he doing  _ here _ ? And that Gengar! Is he friends with Allister-” Gengar perked up, laying in the air like it was a hammock before zipping around Allister.

“Oh hey, looks like you do know me!” Ash met Allister’s gaze, holding a hand out. “Come on.” Allister froze. That was so vague, what was he supposed to do? He quickly glanced away. “...Let’s go get your pokemon healed, how about that?” Pikachu waved a paw, and Gengar grinned at Allister.

Allister nodded, gripping Ash’s hand as he led them out of the crowd. Pressing himself closer to Ash’s side, Allister tried to ignore all the stares sent his direction. Pikachu and Gengar both glared back at them.

Allister stepped into the empty locker room—well, almost empty—and let go of Ash’s hand. “...How frightening…” He handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy, who left them like it was second nature for her. Allister softly sighed in relief. Gengar tilted their head, hovering near Ash before curiously exploring the room. Leaning against Ash’s neck, Pikachu’s ears batted against Ash’s cheeks.

Ash eyed Gengar as they bounced around. “As you probably heard, I’m Ash!” He reached out to pat Allister’s shoulder, tilting his head when Allister glanced off.

“...‘M Allister.”

“You battled really well out there!” Pikachu cooed in agreement, pumping his fists up and down.

After a moment of stunned silence, Allister murmured, “You have a Gengar too…” Almost immediately, Allister glanced off to the exit as if he had made a grave mistake. Ash and Pikachu both tilted their heads in unison.

Gengar barrel-rolled through the air with a giggle before zipping next to Ash. “Mhm, that’s right!”

Allister’s eyes gleamed. “Gigantamax…?”

Ash stared into Gengar’s red eyes before shrugging. “We haven’t tried, but would be super cool!” Pikachu chirped in excitement, fist-bumping Gengar. Ash grinned at his two pokemon before glancing back at Allister. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Allister!” Allister blankly stared at them as Ash turned away, asking his pokemon, “Where do you guys want to go visit?”

“Wait…”

Ash froze. Climbing onto Ash’s head, Pikachu patted Ash’s shoulder with his tail. Gengar hovered over them as Ash turned. “What is it?”

“I can...” Allister tugged at his overalls. “...I mean… you know, we could go look at the sky together.” Ash peeked up at Pikachu and Gengar, who both chirped joyfully.

“Do you want me to stay with you a little longer?” Allister nodded, padding next to Ash. A lazy smile slathered across Ash’s face. “You trust me that much?”

“G-gengar says you’re nice.” Pikachu snickered, balancing on Ash’s head and waving at Gengar.

Ash glanced over at his ghost pokemon. “Huh. I’m glad!” 

Allister blankly stared off into the distance. “...Gengar  _ told _ me.” Gengar picked Pikachu up, both of them floating through the air like freed balloons.

“Yeah, I get that.” Ash shrugged. “I may not be able to understand ghosts directly like with others, but I still get the gist of what they’re saying!” Allister froze. “...You good?” Ash’s pokemon hovered next to Ash, and Ash patted them both.

Tracing his mask, Allister whispered, “I nearly lost my mask from the shock…” He bounced in place, peeking up at Ash and gulping. “...You’re like me?” Tilting his head, Pikachu hopped down onto Ash’s head while Gengar still floated up and down.

“I guess so!”

Allister stepped closer to Ash before ambling out the door. Gengar twirled once, chasing after Allister. Ash blinked, following them down the stairs, Pikachu bobbing up and down on his head. 

The street lights began to flicker on, and Gengar slipped back into Ash’s shadow. 

They wallowed in comfortable silence as they gazed over the streets.

Ash and Pikachu both gaped at the night market stretched out before them, lights sparkling like snow crystals under the sun. Allister continued winding through the town. Faint conversations weaved through the streets like buzzing Combees. Ash’s shadow tapped at Ash’s leg in exasperation before pointing to Allister in the distance.

Ash paused for a moment before catching up to the gym leader. “Hey, where are we going?”

“The ruins.” Allister’s hand twitched. The extinguishing sunshine gleamed off Allister’s mask. He rubbed his arms before flicking at his hair.

“Oh cool!” Ash’s shadow gradually merged with the darkness surrounding them. “Let’s see if we can make this memorable, guys!” Pikachu and Gengar both chirped in agreement. 

They climbed upwards. Across the rocks, across the terrain. They were reaching towards the sky.

As Gengar zoomed around the darkness, Pikachu huddled closer to Ash. They exchanged a knowing glance before staring down over the ruins. The rocks were splashed with a silvery glow. A few pokemon scuttled by.

Allister sat down, dangling his legs over the edge while wringing his hands. Ash stroked the nape of his neck before tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. Gengar headbutted Ash’s hand, causing him to chuckle for a moment.

It was silent. 

Ash sat next to Allister, hand brushing against the rough stones and gazing upwards with wide eyes. Pikachu curled around Ash’s neck like a fluffy scarf while Gengar plopped next to Ash.

It was like looking down into the ocean. The sky glowed the color of oran berries, and the full moon illuminated the view like a night light. Glimmers of white specks scattered across the encompassing sky, a lid capping over the planet. A lonesome tree spread its branches far out over the edge, its pink flowers blossoming under the moonlight.

“This is… wow.” Ash swung his legs back and forth with a wide grin stretched across his entire face. “Thank you.” Allister only blankly peeked back at him. “So… how did you feel about your battle?” Silence. Allister gulped. Ash glanced back between his pokemon before upwards. “Alright… do you like stars-”

“Yes I love stars!” Allister said, wildly gesturing. “Unlike planets and moons, they give off their own light, oh, I can point out some constellations if you want!” Before Ash could even respond, Allister continued, “The Gorebyss constellation is the biggest! Oh, have you heard about the Hertzsprung–Russell diagram? Hypergiants are so cool, but neuron stars! Pulsars! Globular clusters! Dark matter and dark energy and WFIRST!” Ash raised an eyebrow. “The Messier 101, also known as the Pinwheel Galaxy! Oh oh, the sun’s awesome too! It sends neutrino particles, it’s 15 million degrees Celsius, it rotates on its axis every 27 days!” Pikachu and Gengar sweatdropped as Allister stared out into the sky. “First a red giant, then a white dwarf, then a- wait, speaking of white dwarfs, Sirius B! It’s also the brightest star in the night sky!”

Ash sat up, nodding. “Oh, very interesting!” Pikachu swatted at Gengar, chirping and gesturing to the sky.

“It is! I just love stars so much I…” Allister trailed and glanced off. “Ha… was that sarcasm? I can’t tell, but… You probably… don’t want to… hear about it...” He traced random shapes into his arm, silent. Pikachu and Gengar both fell silent.

Before Ash could reply, Allister blankly stared off into the distance once more, head bowed. Ash sighed. Allister winced. Allister curled his hands towards his chest, and Ash tilted his head. “Are you cold? Do you want my vest?”

Allister shook his head. Pikachu hopped down into Ash’s lap while Gengar hovered next to Ash’s head. Allister waved a hand in front of his face. 

Pikachu tilted his head. His ears twitched as he scampered next to Allister. After a pause, Allister ran a hand over Pikachu’s soft fur with a satisfied hum. Gengar grumbled, floating over to Allister as well, ironically warming Allister’s heart.

It was silent. 

A soft breeze plucked one of the pink blossoms, delivering it between Ash and Allister. 

Ash backed and stood up. Pikachu’s ears perked up, staring up at Allister. “I better get going… See you around, Allister.” Gengar twirled around Allister once more before floating next to Ash.

“G...good luck! With...um...everything…” Allister slightly flapped his hand as Pikachu climbed back onto Ash’s shoulder with a loud squeak.

Ash glanced off into the distance while Pikachu and Gengar gave Allister wide grins. “You too.” Even though he couldn’t see it, Ash could feel Allister smile back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration here!](https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/613948447894142976)  
> Hope everyone's been doing alright!


End file.
